


Perfection in Form

by HecatesKiss



Series: Perfection Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP that has Dark!Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection in Form

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~
> 
> Beta'd by vernie_klein. Thank you dear.
> 
> This? Idea that absolutely *refused* to leave. So... I wrote the thing. Vernie talked me into posting it.
> 
> Note : _Indicates Thought Speech_

Harry whimpered and wriggled under his Sev’s fingers as he knelt on the bed. He moaned as a finger breached him and the scent of lavender tickled his nose. He lifted his head at the slight hissing intake of breath and met the ruby red eyes of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord bowed his chestnut curls but then smirked. Harry sighed and moaned. The Dark Lord in human guise always had Harry’s blood hot.

Chestnut curls with hints of red, classic nose, square jaw, and piercing red eyes, the only thing left from the first ritual that had given him a body when Harry was fourteen. Harry let his green eyes drop from the Dark Lord’s face, to follow the hand that was already buried in the dark trousers. He knew this aroused the older man, to sit and watch as Severus took him on his command. Harry let his eyes close briefly and panted as a second finger joined the first.

Harry knew that Severus couldn’t see his face from the angle he was kneeling, so he let his barriers drop and smirked as he invited the Dark Lord into his mind. He felt the smooth intrusion of the Dark Lord like a kiss. He dropped his head, knowing that once the connection was made between them, neither the Dark Lord nor he needed to keep eye contact.

_Ah, Mr. Potter. I can tell that you are ready. Should I tell him now? Or let him torture you further?_

Harry moaned at that suggestion, willing in either direction. Harry knew that if Sev took him only half prepared it would burn slightly and be uncomfortable for the first few thrusts. But then it would turn amazing. Fully prepared also felt wonderful.

 _Whatever my Lord wills._ Harry returned, gasping as a finger teased his prostate, wringing a little yelp from him. His body jerked forward and then back. A slight smack from Sev’s free hand had Harry whimpering again and going still.

Harry opened his eyes and watched that hand glide up and down stiffened flesh. Harry couldn’t help but follow the small stream of pre-come that slipped from the head, and he licked his lips. He felt the Dark Lord’s amusement.

“Mount him, Severus.” The Dark Lord snapped out the command and Harry bit his lip as his lover eagerly obeyed, sheathing himself swiftly. Harry’s body bowed and Harry gasped under the sudden bite of pain, tears slipping into his eyes. He lifted his head as he blinked them free, and he felt the wave of lust roll from the Dark Lord.

“My Lord?” Severus’ voice was strained and cracking.  The Dark Lord and Harry shared a look of mutual lust. Harry shivered and the Dark Lord let his hand slip up and down. Harry sucked in a sharp breath. He wanted Sev to move.

“Please, my Lord.”  Harry bit out, knowing he needed to ask verbally. This was Marvolo’s will, not his. He let his eyes close as his tipped his head back, smooth black leather collar marking his throat. He shuddered when a hand reached out and snagged the silver ring that gleamed. He leaned into the pull as the Dark Lord’s fingers looped around the ring and tugged.

“You may move, Severus.” The Dark Lord hissed and Harry’s eyes flew open to meet ruby red before his lips were devoured in a searing kiss. He hadn’t even heard the Dark Lord move from the chair. Harry went pliant under the kiss, opening his mouth as Marvolo’s tongue probed and licked along his lips.

 _May I, my Lord?_ Harry asked through the connection as the Dark Lord darted his tongue in. Harry really wanted to respond to the kiss.

_You may, Mr. Potter._

Harry suckled lightly on the questing invader, surpressing the low moan. He balled his hands into fists to keep from reaching for the need he could feel throbbing between the Dark Lord’s legs. He knew that he didn’t have permission. Then Sev’s hips flexed as he partially withdrew and slid back in. Harry cried out, the Dark Lord eagerly swallowed that sound.

Harry  cried out again when Sev partially withdrew then thrust home harshly. Harry bucked under the assault and then yielded when a hand tightened at his hip, silently admonishing him for the sound. A hand slid into his hair, and Harry blinked. Sev had distracted him enough. He looked down and licked his lips. The Dark Lord was kneeling on the bed in front of him, other hand caressing the blood reddened shaft that stood out from the dark trousers.  The hand tightened and pushed his head down. Harry quickly opened his mouth, even as he pulled back against the hand in his hair. He snarled and then was silenced as the Dark Lord forced himself into his mouth.

Harry choked briefly on the girth and tipped his head slightly so that he could accommodate the sudden intrusion. Harry held himself still and then Sev moved which made him respond with a moan. The Dark Lord bucked slightly into his mouth with a hiss of breath.

“Do that again, Severus. I do believe Mr. Potter enjoyed it.” That dark voice growled and Harry whined as his lover obeyed their Lord. He took in gasping breaths when Marvolo pulled back enough for him to do so. Harry was glad he was allowed a few breaths before the Dark Lord sank himself back into his mouth and pressed deeply into his throat. He whined again as Sev’s hips jerked and he groaned. Harry knew that sound well.

“No, Severus. You do not have my permission. Suck, Potter.” The Dark Lord snarled and Harry did as commanded, suckling as the Dark Lord moved with shallow thrusts. He moaned in disappointment when the Dark Lord pulled away completely and let his hair free.

“Roll Mr. Potter over, Severus. I want him on his back.” The Dark Lord commanded and Severus and Harry both quickly obeyed, Harry hissing as he lost his connection with Severus, but then whimpering  when he realized Severus had been given permission by touch to take him again immediately. Severus slid deep and Harry arched into the sensation.

Harry’s head twisted as Marvolo slipped from the bed, walked around the end and then divested himself of his clothing with a flick of his fingers. Harry let his eyes gladly roam over the smooth chest, eyes following the trail of hair that started chestnut dark at his belly and pooled at his groin. Harry shivered as he caught spillover of what the Dark Lord was thinking.

Harry shuddered. _Please my Lord. Yes. Please, please._

_That does excite you, doesn’t it?_

Harry made a strangled sound as the Dark Lord let him see the visual. He nodded and then caught sight of the fact that Sev’s dark eyes were narrowed. Harry lifted a hand and gently traced it along Severus’ face, hoping to distract that mind from the fact that the Dark Lord was behind him. He felt Severus jump as the scent of apple filled his senses. He smiled softly at the whimper Severus gave, dark eyes suddenly going wide as he realized what Marvolo had planned.

Harry watched one of Marvolo’s hands appear on his lover’s shoulder, pressing Severus forward. The man went and started kissing Harry as though it would be the last thing he did. Harry suspected it would be the last conscious act the man performed for a while.

“Severus, you do not have your Lord’s permission to come. Is. That. Clear?” The Dark Lord snarled, each carefully spaced word obviously punctuated by the Dark Lord’s fingers prepping the Potion’s Master.

“Yes, my Lord. Yes.” Severus panted shivering as he bucked slightly into his younger lover as the older prepared him. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover as he was slid into by the Dark Lord, cradling the older man to him, even as he tightened down on the cock buried inside him.

“Severus…. Ah. Yes. Severus. Fuck Potter, and me.” The Dark Lord hissed into the Potions Master’s ear knowing that there was no way Severus could maintain his composure while slipping back and forth into heat and pressing himself back onto the Dark Lord.

Harry locked eyes with the Dark Lord as Severus slowly started to move, a groan being torn from his throat, yet the movements were silky smooth.

Severus groaned again, hips helplessly jerking as he pressed into the green eyed man under him and then arched back into the ruby eyed man above him. He was caught, trapped, the way he had been between the Dark and the Light. He bit his lip and shifted again. He shuddered, panting as his hips helplessly moved, impaling himself back and pressing himself deep, body locked into the sensation, brain turning to mush, he sobbed and thrust forward sharply, whimpering as the older man followed him down, pressing into that spot… Severus exploded.

Harry arched up, taking what Severus gave him as the Dark Lord screwed them both into the mattress. Harry shuddered and let his eyes flicker open as the Dark Lord purred in satisfaction and granted Harry his release with a gentle squeeze of his fingers on his hand. Harry and the Dark Lord panted in sync, eyes falling closed as they came, Severus suspended between them, pouring himself into Harry as he took the Dark Lord’s gift into himself.

 

* * *

Harry blinked sleepily and snuggled into Severus, lifting his head slightly as he watched fingers twine through his lover’s dark hair. He traded a small smile with Marvolo, eyes softening as he realized that with all the agreements between them, the agreement to share Severus had to have been the best of the lot.

 _Sleep well, Marvolo._ Harry thought and he felt and answering ripple from the Dark Lord.

 _We shall have to do that again. He responded beautifully._ The Dark Lord thought, and Harry could feel the smug approval before both men broke their connection to each other.

Harry smiled as he heard Severus mutter something unintelligible and pull him a little bit closer. He wiggled slightly when the Dark Lord threw a leg over Severus but then the triad easily slipped into sleep. Fully intending to take a much deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Um. Still not sure where this came from. Vernie? Quit laughing, damn it.


End file.
